


To Possess

by acervate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, BECAUSE I'M STILL INCREDIBLY UPSET, Dirty Talk, Gold Sickness, HE MADE BILBO WEAR THE CROWN, M/M, Possessive Thorin, THIS IS MY WAY OF COPING WITH THE TRAILER, there's not a whole lot but bilbo isn't pleased with their situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acervate/pseuds/acervate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the gold sickness Bilbo fears, yet the one he loves most relishes in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Possess

They'd outsmarted a dragon, sent the beast from the old dwarven kingdom, and successfully reclaimed Erebor. Bilbo should've been overflowing with delight and a feeling of accomplishment, for he could say that  _he,_ who had been nothing but some gentlehobbit, had a hand in taking back what had been stolen by fire and death and the unrelenting grief of those who survived the carnage.

But he couldn't feel that way. Bilbo thought that he might be able to stave it off, that what they had would protect Thorin's mind from the sickness that had brought the downfall of the kingdom upon them. It had; in the beginning. Thorin was of course enchanted by the insurmountable wealth of Erebor's treasure room, but he still had eyes for Bilbo only. He would grab the hobbit at the oddest times and simply stare at him, as if he could not believe what he was seeing. Thorin would smile so freely, so lovingly as he told Bilbo how glad he was to have him here, to have been able to share in this unbelievably incredible journey, and to have fallen in love with him, finding some piece of him that he'd always been missing.

But time went on, and these moments became so sparse as Thorin's mind was captured by the sickness and suddenly all he could do was order the equally enchanted remainder of the company to search for the Arkenstone, his attention focusing solely on the stone. Blasted thing it was, it had been part of the cause for Erebor's downfall the first time and it would be the second time around if he didn't do something about it. So Bilbo joined in the search, feeling his heart sink when Thorin seemed to grow even more frenzied with his efforts. It had paid off when Bilbo kicked at pile of gold one day after an argument with Thorin, his foot colliding with something far heavier than just gold or simple jewels. The gem had gone skittering across the floor and Bilbo just  _knew_. He'd approached it carefully, as one might with a dangerous animal which could attack at any moment. It would be like an attack, if Thorin found it, Bilbo reasoned, and he'd been quick to wrap the stone in the tatters of his earliest shirt, successfully muting the disconcerting glow the jewel radiated. It was shoved into the bottom of his pack, and hidden as well as possible. That hunk of rock would  _not_  ruin this.

It was on the eve of finding out that an army of Men and Elves were coming to the mountain to claim what they said was a share of their treasure that Thorin came to Bilbo where he was nestled on his bedroll, staring off at the massive piles of gold. Thorin's bedroll was next to his, as it had been since they'd arrived, but it was rarely being used as Thorin became more and more mad, simply passing out in the gold when exhaustion took him. Bilbo didn't glance at him, knowing the heavy footfalls well enough. Thorin had found his grandfather's regal clothing only a few days prior; crown included. It sat upon his head beautifully, like it was made for him. Bilbo should've loved the sight of him wearing it, but seeing the symbol of power resting on one so sick with gold lust only made him uneasy. Thorin was not himself mentally, no matter what his physical body showed.

"Bilbo." Thorin said, earning only a uninterested hum in return. They'd been a fight earlier, Bilbo just fuming after Thorin's actions. He wasn't cross any longer, just frankly terrified. What would it take to snap Thorin from this madness?

"Bilbo, please look at me." The hobbit didn't turn, and even closed his eyes, making Thorin sigh tiredly. He sat down next to him and reached out to touch Bilbo's tense shoulder. "I...I apologize for earlier."

"As you should." Bilbo grumbled, his tone not betraying how he really felt. Thorin tugged at Bilbo's shoulder until the hobbit rolled over to face him, giving the dwarf he loved a scathing look. Thorin did look sorry, his eyes clear of their gold obsessed haze. Thorin gently took Bilbo's hand, running his thumb across Bilbo's scuffed knuckles.

"I fear,  _ghivashel_." Thorin said, his voice nearly a whisper. Bilbo squeezed Thorin's hand, his heart aching at being called such a tender name again. "Those Men and Elves, they are greedy and selfish. They wish to take this," Thorin looked around the treasure room before his eyes settled back on Bilbo. "They wish to take you. Perhaps not physically, but they do not relish in our success. They want betrayal, and see you to be an easy target."

Bilbo felt a bitter ache swell up, hating to see how the madness had twisted Thorin's way of thinking. "Do you take me for the type to do that?" Bilbo asked, keeping his tone carefully blank. He wanted to know honestly, since squirreling away the Arkenstone could be taken for betrayal any day in the mind of a gold obsessed king. Thorin lifted his hand to his mouth, kissing the skin delicately. 

"No." Thorin said it so firmly, so surely that suddenly Bilbo wanted nothing more then to fess up and hand over the jewel. Thorin nudged him and in a gesture startlingly reminiscent of their time before the sickness set in, Thorin held his arms open in an invitation. Bilbo craved his touch, and had missed it so acutely that he was moving before he could process it, crawling into Thorin's lap and wrapping his arms around the dwarf's neck. Thorin laid his head onto the crook of Bilbo's shoulders, his arms wrapping around the hobbit and squeezing him tightly.

"You're the worst, you're the absolute worst." Bilbo whispered, pulling back and kissing the corner of Thorin's mouth. The dwarf chased him as he pulled away, capturing the hobbit's lips in a firmer embrace. Thorin had a way of being able to immobilize Bilbo with a single gesture, cancelling out everything around them. His tongue swiped across Bilbo's lip and when the hobbit let out a small gasp, he slid it in and tasted the burglar with such frenzy it reminded the hobbit of the first time Thorin had bore him down and opened him up.

Thorin's mouth moved from his lips to his jaw, and down to his neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Bilbo let out a cut off moan, clamping down on the sound when it began to echo.

"T-Thorin, stop. Stop, they'll hear."

"I've sent them away for other matters. It is just you and I, _âzyungâl uh_." He rumbled, biting at the crook of Bilbo's neck and making the hobbit cry out in a mix of pleasure and momentary pain. Thorin soothed the bite, laving his tongue upon the red skin before kissing his way back up to Bilbo's mouth. His fingers tugged at the buttons on Bilbo's shirt, undoing them and exposing more and more of the hobbit's body to the cool air of the stone built room. Bilbo shuffled out of his shirt, breaking their contact for a moment. Thorin growled and seized him, pushing the both of them back onto the combined bedrolls. His hands travelled all over Bilbo's body, rough and calloused against the hobbit's much softer skin. Bilbo had lost weight from their journey, his arms more muscular and his stomach holding on to only the smallest fraction of the pudge he'd had on that first night at Bag End.

"You are mine, for my ears and eyes only." Thorin said lowly in his ear, sending a shiver up Bilbo's spine. There was a part of him so desperate for Thorin to be his again, that would do anything to have the real dwarf back, and it fed upon this attention, making Bilbo moan and nod as Thorin began to undo his trousers.

"You too, please. Please Thorin." Bilbo said, hands moving to his clothes. Thorin grabbed his wrist hard, much harder than Bilbo was used to, but in turn kissed the delicate skin of his wrist tenderly.

"In time." He said simply, then went back to undressing the hobbit. Bilbo shivered when Thorin took his trousers off, the air chillier than he anticipated. His cock bulged in his smallclothes, and Bilbo whined and moaned when Thorin rubbed at it, his hand like fire against Bilbo's skin.

"Look at how eager you are to be claimed, halfling. You wish to be filled, to be taken by me and me alone. No one else shall have you, not now, not ever again." Bilbo's fists clenched on the blanket beneath them, his cock straining as Thorin spoke such filthy words to him. The dwarf slid his hand into Bilbo's smallclothes before easing them down, the cotton fabric seeming too rough against Bilbo's skin. Bilbo's cock dripped where it laid on his stomach, achingly hard and engorged. Thorin wrapped his hand around it, stroking lightly in such a teasing manner that it took all of Bilbo's willpower not to just  _beg._ He threw his head back and moaned, hips rising in a desperate attempt for more contact. Thorin descended on him with a hard kiss, pushing his way into Bilbo's mouth and tugging and biting at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Would you beg for it? Would you use that pretty little mouth to beg for my cock to fill you and pound you and open you up? Is that what you want, Bilbo? To be  _mine._ " Bilbo let out a high moan and nodded, covering his face with his arm.

"Yes, Thorin yes. Please, please I need you." The dwarf placed a tender kiss on Bilbo's lips before pulling away and beginning to undress himself. Bilbo watched through half lidded eyes, his face burning with arousal and embarrassment for what he had just did. Thorin took of each layer of clothing with efficiency, not slow as though he wished to tease, nor with frenzy as if he could not hold back. The one thing he did not take off, however, was his crown. It sat high upon his head of inky black hair and streaks of grey, reminding Bilbo how just who he was with.

Thorin shuffled out of his trousers and smallclothes and Bilbo whined quietly at the sight. Thorin was bigger than anyone he knew, his cock thick and long and a dirty, filthy part of Bilbo longed to have it in him then, as if to show that Thorin still loved him, and that gold had not completely claimed his mind. The dwarf drew a vial of oil out from his trouser pocket and opened it with a pop. Bilbo subconsciously opened his legs wider, biting his lip as Thorin looked down at him with an expression of primal hunger.

"You beg and expose yourself to me, nothing like our first joining." Thorin murmured, going to coat his fingers then pausing. He hauled Bilbo up onto his lap, making the hobbit squeak in surprise. Thorin grabbed Bilbo's jaw and kissed him messily, their teeth grinding and noses bumping. Bilbo shuddered when he felt Thorin's then coated fingers rub over his entrance, the pad of one finger pushing and prodding. The hobbit moaned, his hands gripping Thorin's shoulders as he pushed back against it, head tilting back when Thorin breached him. Thorin kissed at his neck hungrily as he prepared him, lips hovering over his pulse point before nipping and leaving a mark. Bilbo moved back against Thorin's fingers, bringing him deeper and whining for more. Thorin obliged as he kissed the pointed tip of his ear, the spot an erogenous zone for Bilbo. He shuddered and groaned as Thorin added a third finger, the burn increasing and bordering on painful. They'd never gone this quickly before, Thorin always taking the utmost time and care to prepare him. Even in the throes of passion he held back, never wanting any pain, no matter if it was enjoyable, to befall his hobbit. Bilbo gasped and bit his lip as Thorin began to add another finger, the feeling now on the edge of being too much too soon.

"Thorin, ahhh, please slower." He said, eyes fluttering shut when the dwarf hushed him with a kiss. The burn did fade after, even if Thorin never slowed his preparation and Bilbo soon found himself being made to rise to his knees as Thorin lined himself up to the hobbit's entrance. Bilbo felt Thorin's hand squeeze his hip and tangle in his hair as he lowered himself down slowly, making Thorin throw his head back and let out a throaty groan.  Bilbo screwed his eyes shut, focusing on calming his erratically beating heart when he felt Thorin move his hands in one instant and a heavy weight be settled on his head in the next. Bilbo opened his eyes to see that the crown was no longer on Thorin's head, and realized that he was wearing it.

"You belong to me, the line of Durin." Thorin said lowly as he began to move his hips, thrusting shallowly when Bilbo's skin was finally flush with his. "You shall be my Consort, with a crown as grand as my own. I allow you to wear it now, do you know what that means?"

Bilbo shook his head as he rose slightly and lowered himself down once more, meeting Thorin's thrusts with his own. Thorin growled low, the sound rumbling in his chest and against Bilbo.

"You are worthy of only a king, âzyungâl. You are worthy of only  _me."_ Thorin's fingers dug into his hips as he began to move faster, making Bilbo grind down upon him as he used his strength to move the much lighter hobbit. Bilbo moaned brokenly, the crown tugging at his curls and sending sparks of pain down his spine. Thorin's grip was nearly too much on him, his fingers sure to leave bruises with how hard they held him. Sweat perspired between their bodies, making the air hang heavily as it mixed with the scent of sex.

"When I slay those dirty creatures who come to take this from us," Thorin began, his voice hard and slightly vicious as he bit at Bilbo's exposed skin, "I shall claim you later upon my throne, and a new age shall begin. I will  _rul_ _e_ the throne, and you will be there beside me, Consort Under the Mountain." Bilbo nodded, his mind sending signals that Thorin was not well, that this was not him, no matter what his body showed. His mind was hazed over however, and Bilbo did not process them, focused only on Thorin being with him.

"You shall wear a crown of the finest metals, laid heavily with jewels and you shall  _love_  it. A vein of mithril through it, to show your  _strength_  in this quest, to show that you belong to a dwarf. You belong to me, don't you?" Bilbo ignored the unease that flickered through him and nodded, moaning loudly when Thorin hit a spot that made his toes curl and clench in pure pleasure.

"Say it. Say it, Bilbo. Who do you belong to?" Thorin now gripped at his chin, bringing the hobbit's gaze to his own. His expression was terrifyingly hard, and Bilbo could nearly see the anger, desperation and possessiveness bubbling underneath. He nodded again, mouth opening and fumbling to speak.

"Y-You, Thorin. I belong to-- _ahhhh_!-- you!"

"Only me?" The dwarf asked, his voice dangerously low as he pounded into Bilbo. The hobbit nodded again, mouth trembling.

"O-Only you, Thorin. My king." He'd added the last part for some reason completely unknown, but the effect it had on Thorin was immediate. His hand moved to Bilbo's cock where it was nestled between the two of them and he stroked it quickly, twisting his wrist and making Bilbo fall apart. He moaned and whined, dropping his head down onto Thorin's shoulder and wrapping his legs around the dwarf's body. Bilbo's hands wound themselves in his hair, fingers tangling in the strands as he said Thorin's name like a prayer, repeating it over and over and becoming more breathless as he did so.

"Look at me." Thorin commanded, and Bilbo lifted his head, swallowing as their eyes connected. Thorin's did not show his usual tender look, but instead the hard, lost look of someone within the throes of madness. Bilbo was careful not to shut his eyes as pleasure raced up his spine again, simply moaning with abandon. A small smirk played at Thorin's mouth as he watched Bilbo come undone, nearing climax quickly.

"Come for me, _ghivashel_. You are more beautiful than any jewel in those moments, as you are now." Thorin hurried his strokes and increased his pace, and Bilbo could feel his climax gathering low in his belly. He panted as he kissed Thorin's mouth hovering barely an inch away when he pulled back.

"A-Am I more beautiful the the Arkenstone?" Bilbo could scarcely speak, his tongue feeling heavy as his heart pounded and he struggled not to climax just yet. The question caught Thorin off guard for a moment before he kissed Bilbo hungrily, his hand pulling at the hobbit's sweat dampened curls.

"You are more beautiful than an entire mountain of Arkenstones." Bilbo let go then, crying out Thorin's name as he climaxed. He clenched around Thorin and the dwarf gasped, his pace suddenly erratic as he hastened to come. Bilbo placed open mouthed kisses on Thorin's throat as the king climaxed, his grip now definitely painful and harsh. He pulsed inside Bilbo for a few moments, thrusting weakly as he rode it out. Bilbo laid his head on Thorin's shoulder and tried to catch his breath, exhaling heavily as Thorin kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, I love you so much." Bilbo said into the crook of Thorin's neck, gasping weakly when Thorin helped him to his knees and pulled out. Bilbo felt the crown be lifted from his head as Thorin laid him down, gathering his fur surcoat which was crumpled only a few feet away and settling in next to him. Thorin had put the crown right next to his bedroll, as if he could not bear to part with it now. He brought Bilbo into his arms, nosing at his curls and kissing him softly.

"And I, you." Thorin replied quietly. Bilbo was already feeling sore, a testament to Thorin's strength. They did not speak, instead only laying there as Bilbo mulled over what Thorin had said. The dwarf still thought him to be more precious then the Arkenstone, even when his mind would be at its most frazzled. He loved Bilbo dearly, that much was clear. As the dwarf's breathing slowed and regulated, exhaustion of not sleeping for days finally catching up, Bilbo glanced over at his pack. The prized stone which Thorin spent each day looking for lay in there, wrapped in the dirty tatters of an old dress shirt. Maybe, he could use the stone in some sort of deal between the army that approached and his own dwarves. Thorin was under the madness completely, yet still seemed to think of Bilbo more highly then the gem.

Perhaps, it would all work out. Thorin loved him, had declared him his One, his soulmate, time and time again. Having the stone couldn't possibly ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> haha bilbo u don't know anything about what's going to happen
> 
> translations: 
> 
> âzyungâluh- my love 
> 
> âzyungâl- beloved
> 
> ghivashel- treasure of all treasures


End file.
